Untold Abilities
by IvoryAddiction
Summary: What does Alice see that lights the fuse to Edward's want to change Bella, and why is he not telling her? Story of Bella's transformation and beyond. Canon Pairings, in-character.
1. Epiphany

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me everything that's right, wrong, or in-between! I would absolutely love messages about plot ideas and whatnot, and I don't like to wait for long on my favorite fanfics, so I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible. A beta would be loved!

_**Chapter I: Epiphany**_

"_Are you absolutely positive you've made the right decision, Bella?" Edward asked with the most sincere expression straining his perfect features as he tried ravishingly to read my thoughts._

"_Edward, I love you. I love __you_," I stressed the most important part of my sentence. I had no hope of hiding my fear at all, my heart was the traitor once again as it pounded with absolute terror, nearly ready to burst through my ribcage. I sighed. Would he _ever_ figure this out? How could it not be unbearably obvious how much I loved him with every fiber of my being? I mean, who was I kidding? Sure, I loved Jacob, but not with the same utmost intensity that I loved my Edward with. Jake was a friend. Nothing more. He never would be anything more, no matter how hard he tried to sway me from my final, and I do mean final, decision.

I was about to become a vampire, and soon. Not soon as in 'a couple weeks', no, not even days. Hours. Minutes. Mere seconds for all I knew. The time had come, it was three weeks after our wedding. I had fulfilled my side of the bargain. I had married my Edward, as he fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now that I thought back, did he even need to persuade me to marry him? How foolish of me to deny my true need. I truly needed to marry Edward to get everything to finally feel right, no matter how utterly human and ordinary (I shuddered at the very words) the title "husband" would beg him to appear. No. I wanted to marry him. I _had_ to marry him, to feel the flutter and skips of my heart while the simple yet so beautifully arranged words were stuttered. "I do," I said, unyielding to my thoughts, and before I knew I had actually said them, his singsong sweet voice filled my ears.

"What? Bella… we can hold this off if you'd like to, if you're not sure…" his voice trailed off waiting for my response.

"Not sure what? Not sure if I love you more than any being in the world, Edward? Not sure that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you?" I became giddy once more at the very idea. _Eternity_. It was such a marvelously beautiful word. "I'm absolutely positive," even though I shuddered, I was sure I conveyed the absolute sincerity in my voice.

"Bella," he said, a mix of pain, torture, frustration, and the most hidden of all, complete happiness, and eagerness crossed his features and made his voice thick. I was positive that if he could cry, glistening tears would be streaming as we spoke. "You don't have to… there are other ways, I can fight the Volturi, I can kill them all, you can have all the time you want, grow old, I will never leave you unless you wish me to…" It was my finger that interrupted him this time. I pressed it upon his lips, ineffectively, but he got the picture and stopped talking.

"The last thing I want to do as a human," I murmured, skipping the real words _being alive_, "is kiss you. Edward, I want to blush one last time, and have my heart flutter, and feel the intensity, the love…" It was he that silenced me this time.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled halfheartedly, "The only things you'll be giving up of those you listed are the blushing and heart fluttering, you'll still feel all you feel now, only…" he trailed off.

"Only what?" I prompted.

"I'll…" he hesitated again, but was pushed to continue by the look I gave him. He wasn't the only one who could use his eyes as persuasive tools. "…be… soft." He had finally spit it out. My heart stopped. The one thing I had desired next to being a vampire was that Edward could be human. I wouldn't be so horribly paper-thin to him anymore. I would feel like a human would to another human, and he the same to me. My heart lurched once more at the thought. _Then bite me already!_ I wanted to scream. I was filled with absolute joy. I didn't care about not seeing any of my human friends ever again, or the fact I wouldn't have my heartbeat and blushing cheeks to betray me at times like this. All I cared about was that we would be _normal_ to each other now. I was thrilled.

"Bella," his gentle coo brought me from my blissful reverie, and his eyes burned with curiosity, "Love, what are you thinking?"

"That you can't do this fast enough," I smiled, unable to contain my utmost joy. He quickly became exuberant, and I didn't need Jasper here to tell me that. As swiftly as it had come, the expression was masked by false pain, and hesitation. "Edward. I'm waiting," I said cheekily.

I couldn't wait for this last lopsided kiss, where his lips would crush mine for the last time. My lips would no longer be crushed by his, I could press against him with human force, and have his lips yield under mine with equal force as mine.

He plunged into the kiss as eagerly as I. And as usual, we reached the little boundary formed by our dating days, but as we had recently, we passed it, tossed it to the side, and kept going. I was lying on the hard metal operating table that Carlisle had installed for this occasion, ready for treatments if they could help me. His body crushed to mine, we were as close as possible, and for the first time, he didn't restrain his weight by hovering. No, he way laying on top of me now, and I really liked it. No, I loved it. A grin lifted my lips, and he responded by curling his as well, oblivious to the real reason for my smiling. My heart thudded an uneven tempo, and skipped a few beats, slowed, and sped up. He put his hand over my heart, and felt the beat. Again smiling my favorite crooked grin, only times ten. He pressed his ear against my heart, and sighed, bidding it farewell. I blushed at his hand, and mimicked a tomato at the side of his face being against my heart. He looked up once more, a beautiful glow in his eyes, and kissed me again, deeply.

Ten minutes later, after I had nearly fainted, we lay there, heaving and ragged for breath. He was still on top of me, and I memorized the way his marble body felt pressed against every inch of me. I was wrapped in his arms, and he flipped us, so that I was on him. His fingers danced patterns on my arms, and he was still glowing profusely.

"You know," he murmured into my ear, "I really hadn't decided to change you before now." A smile wove it's way into his melodious words. "But seeing that you're not as happy as you could be, how could I really keep that from you, Bella. My love, my one true love. I have never loved another as I have loved you." His words were so achingly sweet, my heart fluttered again, and I soon blushed at the way he looked at me.

I was thoroughly puzzled by his words, though. All confusion was cleared the instant I heard Alice at the doorway.

"Is it safe to enter?" she joked.

Edward ran his fingers though his hair, and smiled "Yes." An impish grin crossed his face as he added "It is now."

"Have you told her?" Alice chirped in her all-too-knowing way. I knew something was up. She had a vision, and Edward hadn't shared with me yet.

"Not quite yet," he mused, then added, "Do you want to?"

I looked back and forth, hating not being in the know. Alice simply gave him a harsh look and whirled back to me with the sweetest of smiles, and a large addition of excitement. I then noticed she had been bouncing. I thought it had been my heart pounding from my husband's sheer presence. _Ick._ I thought. _Did I really just think _husband_ to describe _Edward_? Well, it was a stronger word than boyfriend or anything like that. Greek god was more like it. _

"Bella," Edward started, tensing slightly, but from nothing negative, "Alice has seen… the future… and, well…" he stammered, searching for the right words, "you're the happiest thing that's ever graced this earth," he bubbled, not bothering to hide his joy anymore. "You're not even that horribly th-" Alice then smacked the back of his head. Hard. She shot a glare with meaning. Great, another one of their little private conversations. Edward nodded, understanding what he obviously hadn't before.

Just then, Carlisle stepped in. "Edward," he called, looking at the clock, "has she made her decision?"

"Indeed she has," Edward beamed, "We will be needing the morphine." He winced at this new thought of my future torture, and gave me a look filled with pity and pain. I noticed, for the first time tonight, the color of his eyes. Jet black. No… _deeper than onyx. _I thought, if that were possible. Not a single trace of gold rimmed the edges, just black. The deepest black I had ever seen in my life. Whoever came up with the color guide must've used his eyes for a reference for the purest black in the world.

I was ready.

"Here," Carlisle gestured, handing the morphine bottle and syringe over to Edward. "Remember, son, we're only a room away if you need us." Carlisle's also black eyes flicked to me so swiftly I almost missed it. Edward nodded solemnly.

He turned to me, and took me up in another kiss, cut short. He swallowed hard, shaking. He drew a large amount of liquid into the syringe, and put it into the IV already in my hand.

Suddenly, his eyes welled and the whites became slightly brown. I looked questioningly, and felt his icy hand brush away the tears blurring my vision. I hadn't even realized I was crying. With a sudden epiphany, I realized that he was doing the closest possible thing for him to crying. His eyes became brown instead of red, the long-dead veins filled with old blood of his last furry victim. I had never seen this happen before, it was all so strange. His shoulders shook and he drew a sharp shaky breath that caught in his throat. I realized with horror that he was so intensely saddened that he _was_ actually crying, in a way nearly impossible to his kind.

His jaw trembled as I sniffed, and held him so tightly it would have certainly strangled a human. We sat there, crying in our own ways for what seemed like hours. I looked at the clock on the wall, only to realize it had been about two minutes. I kissed him one last human time, my mouth filling with what seemed to be like saliva. I was wrong. Venom burned inside my mouth, but tasted sweeter than any honey I had ever tasted.

His face was crumpled in the utmost pain, and a little more venom escaped the corner of his mouth. He sucked it back in with another dry sob, and sputtered in the venom.

I leaned back on the table, and closed my eyes. "I'm ready, Edward. I love you." I choke-whispered through the tears.

"You can't imagine-" he was over taken by a venom-filled sob once more, reducing his words to shaky blubbering, "-h-how m-m-much I love y-you B-Bella." He leaned down to hover over me.

My pulse raced, and every instinct I had in my body screamed _run!_ but yet I lay there, unable to move, and bawling my eyes out now, with the largest amount of sadness I have ever felt in my entire life. To see Edward like this was completely unbearable. How selfish I was to make him do this. I wanted to stand up and call the whole thing off, just to make him stop, but I knew that neither of us would ever feel complete until this was done.

_How could you_. I accused myself. I was such a horrible person to cause this to such an amazing creature. I opened my eyes, just in time to see a forbidden tear drop from his face. I was stunned. Edward, my beautiful loving Edward was so incredibly in pain that venom escaped his eyes instead of saltwater. The drop of evil hit my collarbone and burned awfully.

He leaned down all the way now, to my throat, and sputtered one last sentence, "I love you." During which, his voice cracked multiple times, and was rough and hoarse with agony. "Don't you ever forget that." He added with the same vocal outcomes. His lips were brushing my now heavily pulsing jugular vein in my throat.

I felt his tightly clenched teeth on it. Not biting. They painfully slowly parted, and he lurched with another ripping sob, and coughed with choking afterward. His teeth closed around my neck, but not applying any pressure. I heard a quick _clack_ of his teeth closing on each other and felt a sharp pain where they had just been seconds ago. He drooled some venom into the bite. I writhed violently with the intense burning that was now spreading through that main artery. The next pains came to my wrists, and a few more on my neck in different places, but all were blindingly fast compared to the first.

His arms were around me in an instant.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again with the same sobbing, hoarse, raspy, bubbling voice. The one thing I noticed through the bites, was that never once did his tongue touch the wound his teeth had inflicted, and absolutely no sucking sensation was felt. The only blood he tasted was that on his teeth from the biting.

My arms were ripping at his clothing with the writhing from the fire that now burned within me.

"I love you." Was the last thing that escaped my lips before all went dark, and all I could feel were what seemed to be the very fires of Hell burning inside me. No more Edward, I couldn't see. Not a trace of his eyes or perfect face and figure. I was blind with pain, that was all I could focus on.

I couldn't even feel his arms around me, just pain, but I was positive they were there, because through my writhing, every now and then a flailing limb would be stopped by what seemed to be a brick wall. My favorite brick wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Wow. Did anyone else have tears in their eyes while reading that? Hah, I did while I was writing it, but that's because I'm a sap hehe. Well, well.. I don't really know where the whole venom-crying thing came from, but it seemed probable if it was provoked so. Awwww poor Edward! Don't worry, I'm almost done torturing him, and the next chapter will be in his point of view. Tell me everything you think!! So… Until next time! **

**3 IvoryAddiction**


	2. Pain

A/N: This takes place twenty-four hours after Edward bit Bella. He has now moved her operating table next to his piano. This chapter is in Edward's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, the saga's plot, or the settings, I'm only messing with them to take up time until Breaking Dawn. This is sort of what I would see Breaking Dawn as being. Also, Emmet sings Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen in his mind. Lyrics copyright to whoever made them.

_**Chapter II: Pain**_

_I held my head in my hands as I sat on the piano bench. My shoulders shook with pain and torture. It was like I was being transformed all over again, only with even more pain. My beautiful Bella was being tortured, and it was all my fault. __How could I have done this? _I thought. _I should have stayed with the Denali coven when Bella first moved here. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _I shouted at myself mentally, now rocking back and forth. I truly hated myself for doing this. I should've held up, argued with them all… taken her to a place far away never to be bothered again. She could've grown old, had children for all I cared! I would've stayed. Stayed forever, being miserable at myself for not being able to grow old with her, to have children with her. I hated myself now.

I looked over at her, writhing as she had for the past twenty-four hours. Pain pierced me once more. She had began the outer physical transformation. I stroked her hair, beautiful chocolate. She gripped my arm and screeched my name with still-brown eyes possessed by unconscious pain. I convulsed once more. I had done this. Ten minutes after her transformation began, I was begging Carlisle to change her back. To stop the transformation.

"Edward, I'm sorry," he had shaken his head. He wasn't speaking it all to me, but as usual I heard the rest in his mind. Along with images of my own transformation, and the pain it had caused him. _"There isn't any going back. What's done is done. I'm so sorry, son. I should have done this while you were away." _he thought.

I growled low at the time, for I knew he hadn't meant for me to hear that last unspoken sentence. _How dare he?_ I seethed internally.

Bella was now beginning to get some strength. She was gripping the stainless steel table, her hands leaving imprints. _Imprint._ I thought with bitter poison. _Stupid werewolves._ But I knew, Jacob in fact hadn't imprinted on Bella, which made me giddy with joy. _No! What was I thinking? She wouldn't be writhing with torture if you wouldn't have been so selfish as to want her. Jacob, _I sneered again at the very name, _would've been better off for her. Not wanting to eat her all the time. Not secretly wanting her to be _dead. _Not wanting her to be a slimy, filthy creature like myself._

"Uh… hey buddy," it was Jasper. His eyes were squinted with pain, his fists were balled, and he was trembling. I hadn't thought of him feeling Bella's torture as well. "It's not really all that bad, Edward. It really isn't entirely your fault. You know, I feel awful with all this guilt you're throwing at me. I've been apologizing to everyone in the house the moment they look at me. It really is driving all of them nuts. Sorry," he added.

"Jasper, you know you don't have to stay here for this," I informed him sulkily. "You should take Alice down to Seattle, she's been wanting to go shopping for a few days now," I informed him of her thoughts and wants for a dress she had seen on the fashion show on TV.

"But I have to stay, bro," he stated, no hint of indecision on his pained face or thoughts. "It wouldn't feel right if I weren't here. Bella's my sister-in-law now. She's part of the family, and I care for her as much as y- the rest of them do." He stopped himself from saying _"you" _because he knew it wasn't true.

"Fine." Was all I could manage. My head was still spinning with guilt. I sat at the piano and plunked distantly at the keys. It was Fur Elise, by Beethoven, but there wasn't any flowing sweetness to it. Pure bitterness and venom possessed my vile fingers. And there I sat, for the next twenty-four hours, hating myself.

"Edward," Alice interrupted my sulking, "can I have a word with you?"

I hadn't even thought to listen to Alice's mind for visions, and I couldn't concentrate enough now to do so. It was all I could do to channel into her thoughts.

"_I've seen Bella in the future. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta…" _Alice thought. I was furious. She had seen Bella, and was now blocking me to see what she had seen. Damnit, I wanted to know. I had a right to know.

Alice looked at me nervously. _"Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Bella's gorgeous, Theta, lota, Kappa," _the Greek alphabet continued in her mind. Pictures of kittens and pianos came next. So he had seen an image of Bella. I stood angrily, and pushed Bella's wheeled table from the large room.

Suddenly, an entirely different voice entered my mind.

Jacob Black.

I couldn't hear anything specific, it was just a jumble of images of forest and feelings of anger.

I cursed under my breath. My dark mood was overtaking. "Alice!" I yelled unnecessarily.

"Yes, Edward." She seethed from behind me. It was very unlike Alice to be effected by my mood.

"Seen anything lately about those wretched _mongrels_?" I lashed out.

"Not a thing," she said shortly. Suddenly her demeanor changed from venom-spitting to comforting. "Edward, don't worry about them," she crooned. "They can't know this soon." And suddenly, I was enveloped in her tiny arms. I didn't take kindly to the hug, my pitch black mood still with me. I pushed her away.

Bella let out a shriek. Instantly, I had her in my arms, surrounded in internal torture and hate. I pressed her cheek to my chest. Her heart had stopped hours ago.

"Edward," my love said between her pained jerks and convulsions. It had been forty-eight hours since I changed her, and the pain was lessening, I could tell.

These were the first words she had spoken since her last "I love you." I turned her around in my arms. This was a slight feat, because she was about as strong as I now.

"Yes, love?" I barely whispered.

"Edward," she repeated, cut off by another violent jerk. "I love you," she said.

My heart instantly melted, as I was jerked out of my horrible mood. "I love you more than you can imagine," was all I could think.

She smiled, and yelled out in pain. Her skin was hardening now. Another horribly painful experience, but nothing compared to the heart-stopping. She continued subtle writhing, and I carried her up to my room. Coming through the door, I swiftly turned and locked it so we wouldn't be interrupted.

Before I could sit her on my bed, however, there was a knock on the door.

Alice.

"Edward, her transformation will be a short one, only ten hours to go," she informed me, and I heard her breeze down the stairs to give us privacy.

I sat down with Bella on the bed. _Ten hours?_ I thought. _Shouldn't the rest of the transformation take at least another day? _I noticed her skin was already hard, and she had stopped writhing. She lay still now, and I took her hand between mine. The IV had been taken out, and the bruise it had left was now gone. I began to inhale deeply, and my breath hitched in my throat. The _smell_. She didn't smell of bloodlust, but the same extreme sweet, fragrant scent still filled my senses. Bella's scent hadn't changed, except for the want for blood with it. I smiled, and thought that if Bella were awake now, her heart would've fluttered at her favorite smile. _No, Edward, you've killed her. No more heart. No more blushing. _The pain came once more, and I doubled over on the couch, nearly unable to bear what I had done.

Alice stepped into the room. "Eight hours, Edward," she beamed, hiding a secret reason for her sudden exuberance. I probed her mind. _"Hehehe… oh where did I leave off… tsk, tsk, Edward, no peeking! Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron…" _more mental giggles.

"Alice," I said as sternly as possible, "Is there something you're not sharing?" My hands were shaking with rage now. There was something big.

"Oh, silly, silly beloved brother of mine," she chimed giddily. "You have to have some sort of surprise, why don't you go play some piano, I'll watch Bella for the next eight hours," Yep. My suspicions were confirmed.

"Alice," I growled. "I'm _not _leaving her," I said with as much finality as possible.

"Oh, but Edward, I _do_ believe you will," she said with an evil grin. With that, images of Alice and Jasper…er… _together_ came into my mind. I put my head in my hands and groaned. This was something I _really_ didn't want to have to see.

"_Fine_," I spat. "But if anything, _a-ny-thing_ happens to her, so help me, Alice, you will be ripped apart and _burning_ before you can even have a look-see what's coming.," that took her off guard, and it wasn't too easy to surprise either of us.

She eyed me with some indeciphered emotion building, then exploded with joy, "Now shoo, Edward, and _no peeking_ in my mind, if you do, you'll be _so-rry_." She sang the last word, and put it into two syllables.

I crossed the room with vampire-speed to my Bella. Her appearance hadn't changed quite yet, and she was laying with her eyes squeezed shut, jerking every now and then. Once again, the pain crashed down. I stroked her hair, and her eyes fluttered open, then closed again.

"Don't worry, love," I said, my voice thick with pain and compassion, "I'll only be in the other room, if _anything_ happens," throwing a look at Alice, I continued, "I'll be here _immediately. _I love you." Almost finished, I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back, love, don't worry." I stroked the side of her face now, studying her beautiful features.

"Go on, get out of here already, Edward, it's not like you won't be able to see her after seven hours and forty-seven minutes," Alice chided.

With one last glare at Alice, and a longing look at Bella, Alice pushed me out of the room. Sulking down the stairs, I plopped onto the couch next to Emmet. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, bro. She'll be fine. But… I _wonder_ what in the world Alice could be hiding…" he said in a way that caused me to be extremely suspicious. I turned my head to eye him, and before I knew what was happening, he picked me up in a bear hug, and rushed out the door.

I felt a hand on me, followed by extreme lethargy. I couldn't even react, let alone fight back, and I was strapped in Emmet's Jeep before I knew it.

Jasper Whitlock Hale-Cullen was an evil creature at times. Like now. They were taking me somewhere I wasn't going to like… I just knew it. What about Bella? What if she needs me? That evil hand was still on me, making me unable to move much.

I slowly turned my head to Jasper, locking eyes and giving him a death-glare.

"Oh come on, Edward," he drawled lazily. Hah, I wasn't the only one affected by this. Too bad Emmet wasn't.. or we could've had a human-speed fight. But, it wasn't like Jasper to speak with a southern accent… Sure, he was from the South, but that was what, several decades ago? He had dropped the drawl long, long ago.

Nothing left but to think, I probed their minds. Jasper was continuing the Greek alphabet where Alice had left off, _"Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, Omega… uhhh… Alice is pretty… I love my Alice. I love it when she-" _Ew. His mind was wandering to the gutter as it always did when he didn't want me to listen. So, I tuned him out, and listened to Emmet. He should tell me something, he wasn't very good at hiding things.

"_A, B, C, D, E, F... um… oh, G, H, I, J, K, M, L, N, O, P… la la la la… Ooh hehe, __I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me! Galileo Galil-" _Wow. I wish I hadn't listened. Emmet had just started singing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. It was _nowhere near_ in-tune. That was really really scarring. Not listening to Emmet anymore.

With that, I tuned them both out, and sat silently pouting in the car. They were going to get it when Jasper would stop with the lethargy thing, it's really annoying. _Children._ I thought bitterly. _That's what they are, immature little infants. Where are we going anyway?_ I had been in the car for already an hour, and with Emmet's driving, an hour could take you anywhere. I was really worried now. A thought occurred. _Without me as his little police radar, he can't speed…_ I was triumphant that I was impairing him somehow.

We pulled into… oh dear Lord, the _mall._ They were trying to hide something so bad, they had to take me to the most crowded place in Seattle. Looking around, I noticed we had to park on the very outskirts of the parking lot, which was extremely packed. _Lovely._ I wouldn't be able to think for myself, let alone hone in on anyone's thoughts. I would've been able to, but given the circumstances of Bella, I couldn't think of much else.

Walking into the wretchedly crowded building, I was flooded with hums of thoughts. If I were able to get a headache, I would have a full-blown migrane right now. Wandering the mall, I drowned out everyone else's thoughts with thoughts of Bella. Not only was this extremely difficult, because I could hear everyone's thoughts _and _words. My head was spinning. I glared at Jasper and Emmet, also known as Evil and Eviler. They were covering their ears with their hands with pained expressions on their faces.

"You think _you guys_ have it bad?" I scowled in their direction.

"Wow, Eddie, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be _this_ packed," Emmet snickered sarcastically.

I just glowered.

"So what are we here for, other than to find out if a vampire can get a migrane?" I spat out at our speed, so humans couldn't hear.

"Well, dearest Edward," Jasper began. "We've decided it was time you picked out something… _special_ for Bella."

I didn't even attempt to hone in on his mind. I just let the hum overtake me as I sulked.

Emmet giggled in his goofy way, and dragged me by my arm over to the lingerie store. I didn't try to escape, not wanting to cause a scene in the mall, resulting in two options: massacre the witnesses, or have the Volturi come and do it for us. We entered the store, and I immediately turned on my heel and darted out at world-record-sprinter speed. That being a little bit of a vampire jog. Emmet and Jasper instantly had me again, and dragged me back in.

"You have _no idea_ what she's thinking right now," I said through clenched teeth , gesturing towards the… large woman digging through panties that should be illegal to be sold over a certain size. Of course, Emmet and Jasper howled with laughter because she was staring at me. Lovely. I flashed my left hand all over the place, trying to display the wedding band. She didn't even notice it.

I cringed. Her thoughts were so… _vivid_ it made me want to vomit. The action was not impossible, all I had to do was eat human food. It had to come out, so I could run and grab some fries, eat them, and vomit right there in front of her. Anything to get her mind out of… where it was now.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmet had a bra on. Very mature, Emmet. Jasper was holding up a thong next to him, waggling his eyebrows. Emmet, of course, was picturing the thong on Jasper. Oh God. Now I _really _wanted to vomit. With those two, and the woman who had it in for me, I couldn't think.

Suddenly, one "voice" screamed out in my head. It was so horribly familiar. A chill ran down my spine, and I whirled to see where he was.

Jacob Black. Once again, I heard his voice in my head. This time, it was so deftly clear I knew he couldn't be more than fifty feet away. The smell hit me like a brick wall. How could I have been so dense as to not notice by now? I should've been able to smell him when he was a mile away. Emmet and Jasper were instantly at my sides.

"_What does the mangy mongrel want now?" _Emmet thought.

"Bella," was the only word that escaped my lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry about the cliffy, guys! I had to end this chapter with a little something from the next chapter. Yeah, I thought it was a boring chapter too, but I **_**promise**_** it gets better! Way way better! Bella's going to wake up in the next chapter! Until next time!**

**IvoryAddiction**


	3. Rage

_A/N: Alright, sorry all you Jacob-lovers out there, but these next chapters… well actually the rest of the story will be about Jacob flipping out. Pay close attention to points of view, as it will change often in this chapter. Thanks for reading, and a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers! Wow, the story has only been out for two days, and already I have four reviews! Eek! I love you guys! I never would've imagined how much people liked my first fanfic, so I updated a.s.a.p. due to praise! Another thing: Please, please be very hard on me in relations to grammar, it's a main point to me to have my grammar correct, so let me hear it! _

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, settings, and plot of the three (soon to be four) books. I'm just having fun with them to pass the time until Breaking Dawn._

**Chapter III: Rage**

**Jasper's Point of View**

_Rage. My fists clenched. My top lip pulled up in a warning snarl. I braced myself._

It was coming from Jacob Black. Edward's mortal enemy. Well, okay, maybe that was taking it a little too far. Jacob Black hated Edward Cullen. He hated him with a deadly passion, I would know. Why didn't the kid just give up? He _had_ to know that Bella didn't love him the way she loved Edward. They were _married_ now for cripes' sake! Did he not know when to give it up already?

At least Edward could keep his head around the kid. The _mutt. _Edward didn't feel the same way towards Jacob as Jacob did towards him. Edward didn't have the warm fuzzies for him, don't get me wrong here, but he was forever grateful for Jacob saving Bella's life. Twice.

Anticipation. The toe of my left shoe began tapping impatiently. I folded my arms and felt giddy in the pit of my stomach. I ran my fingers through my hair, and inhaled deeply.

Yeah, not a good idea. Beating hearts, pulsing, sweet, sticky relief was a hot scent in the air. I stopped breathing as to not massacre the entire population of the mall, before my two brothers had to pick me apart trying to make me stop.

Looking for the source of the anticipation, I saw Emmet's impish grin as he was cracking his knuckles. _What a unique experience. _I internally spat with sarcasm. _Emmet was throwing anticipation for a fight at me. He's so original._

I looked over just in time to see Edward's lips quickly form a smirk at my thoughts, then the famous mask took back over. He showed no emotion. I knew otherwise.

Worry. I looked back and forth, my brow creasing. Rage. I clenched my jaw. Fear. _Why the Hell are you afraid of this _puppy, _Edward? __We can kill the mutt in seconds_. I was confused now.

Emmet looked around with a puzzled look on his face. Crap. I hadn't been paying attention, and had thrown my confusion at unsuspecting Emmet.

Edward was glaring at me. _Where's the mutt, Eddie? I feel his emotions, and I can smell him, but I sure as Hell can't see his furry filthy self._

**Emmet's Point of View**

After recovering from my sudden onslaught of confusion, I scanned the crowd for the fleabag. _Red Rover, Red Rover, have Jakie come over._ I sang internally with my beautiful voice. Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _What's your deal, anyway?_ I asked him through my thoughts. No answer. He's so nice. What a gentleman. I tried not to breathe, the stench of werewolf was overbearing. _We have to take this outside, man, there's witnesses._

**Edward's Point of View**

"We're not fighting them, Emmet," I said through clenched teeth in our speed. With that, I gathered myself enough to scan the crowd for Jacob's mental voice.

"_Jake, what ya doin', man? We can't take three of them!" _Paul. He couldn't be far off, the voice was crystal clear.

"_We're not fighting them. Beta or not, I'm the Alpha, he has to obey. He'd _better_ obey." _Sam. Just wonderful. Jacob wants a fight, he has Sam and Paul with him. Paul knows they will lose if that's what it comes down to. Sam will command Jacob to not attack. _But will Jacob obey Sam's commands?__Why can't I find them…_ I was beginning to get aggravated. Nothing's making sense. Emmet was screaming internally for a fight, Jasper was just trying to figure everything out.

Finally.

Jacob's tall figure was breaking through the crowd, eyes searching for us. I could see his face clearly, but he was still at the other end of the large mall, nearly five hundred yards away.

"Jasper, Emmet, let's go." I said with finality. I wasn't about to confront them in such a crowded place, however the parking lot might be a good place. _There won't be a fight._ I told myself. _At least, we're not going to start one. If push comes to shove, we're going to show them who's who. What if they don't stop pushing? What would happen? If we had to kill them, would Bella forgive me?_ I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose once more.

"Edward!" Emmet whined. I shot him a deadly glare. That's all Jacob needed to hear- my name. Emmet cringed, and Jasper hit him with a wave of understanding. He squinted his eyes, ashamed he hadn't thought of it before. I swept my topaz gaze over the bystanders, to see Jacob was now one hundred yards closer than he was before. His expression was now wild with excitement and rage. I listened to his thoughts, hoping he hadn't heard Emmet.

"_I know you're here, leech. I heard your name, I can smell your vile a-" _a shove from Jasper broke my concentration. I looked up, to see Seth Clearwater.

"Seth!" I exclaimed in a quick, hushed tone. Jacob didn't need to hear my voice at all. One look at his expression told me something was wrong- very, very wrong. He was frantic, sweating bullets. His breath came wildly and at uneven intervals.

"Edward, you have to leave." He panted, "Jake thinks you've changed Bella, and nothing's stopping him. He won't listen to Sam, Edward! _Sam!_ He's the pack leader, Edward, _nobody_ disobeys the leader." I swallowed, and tried not to breathe. Seth and I had become great friends, and this was possible due to the fact that I didn't breathe around him. It made my smell more bearable to him, and I couldn't smell him at all, so it worked out.

"Seth, listen to me." I took him by the shoulders, and looked him square in the eyes. I was barely whispering, so low that a werewolf would have to be within ten feet to hear me. One of my kind, however, could've been across the crowded mall and heard me as if I were standing next to them. "Now's a great time to enforce the border thing, I'm not letting Jake within five miles of our house. Bella lives with us now." I refrained from telling him the whole truth, because friend or no friend, he was a werewolf, and couldn't keep anything from Sam. If Sam knew, there would be war. War between any less than fifteen werewolves and eight vampires would be catastrophic for the furry ones. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"What if he gets to the house, Edward?" Seth's brow creased with worry. "He's nearly as strong as Sam, and I'm sure he's going to try to get to your house. He's not thinking clearly, Edward." He was frantic now, understanding the stressed look in my eyes. "He's not thinking clearly," he repeated in a whisper.

"If he comes near her, Seth," I let my voice trail off, not wanting to finish the rest. Seth raised his eyebrows warily, getting my point, but wanting me to finish.

"If he comes near her…" he pressed. I really didn't want to finish, for our friendship's sake. I didn't want to hurt him. Jacob was a brother to him.

"It won't end well." I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. With his suspicions confirmed, Seth's expression fell. His shoulders drooped.

"I understand," he swallowed. "It isn't your fault, Edward, I know how much you love her, and I would-" his words were cut off as a deep voice sneered behind me.

"There you are, you bloodsucking _bitch,_"Jacob said from behind me. I froze for a fraction of a second before whirling around to meet him, face to face. Actually, it was about three inches difference from face-to-face. Jacob had grown three inches taller than myself in the past months he had been in Canada. This, to say the least, was slightly embarrassing. I was about an inch over six feet tall. It was degrading to have to look up to my opposition. But, I kept that ever-cool mask tightly on my face, and tried my hardest to be a gentleman toward him. To act how Bella would've wanted.

Seth growled. "Jake, don't," he warned.

"What have we here? A leech-loving _werewolf?_" he spat loudly. A woman looked at us strangely, but kept walking.

"Jacob," I said curtly as I nodded once with acknowledgement. I wasn't going to stoop to his infantile level of name-calling. I tried to walk around him in a curteous human manner. Emmet was making embarrassing snarling sounds and sneers, and Jasper was just giving him a deadly glare. I warned them both with a swift glare. Jasper knew better than to use his gift when I gave him a look like that. They were single-file behind me. Jasper, then Emmet. I had a feeling the dog was going to be difficult about things, as he stepped in front of me. I saw it coming, of course, but let him stop me because I didn't want to have to use vampire-speed. Not quite yet, at least.

"Where are you going, _little buddy_?" he sneered, poking fun at the height issue. He straightened up, adding another two inches to make me feel smaller. I exhaled in a large sigh, knowing it would nearly make him vomit, the way I smelled to him. As I expected, it did. He turned a shade of green, and searched wildly for the nearest trash can.

"Let's go," I said to Jasper and Emmet. "Vamp speed," I added at the speed nobody could hear but ourselves.

And we were gone. I hated doing this in public, it could raise suspicions, but there wasn't another choice. Jacob and the others would find us soon enough, however. The parking lot was a much better confrontation site.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I could feel it. The leech changed her. I knew it. The way he looked at me. The way he vanished the second I took my eyes off him. Coward. That's what all the Cullens were, cowards. Sniveling, bloodsucking, lying cowards. Bella wasn't a Cullen. She never would be. He may have tricked her into marrying him, but as soon as she turned her back on him, he would kill her. I could sense it. I didn't trust him at all. I had to rescue Bella. My sweet, innocent Bella. I had a bad feeling she would be secondhand by now, but I didn't care. I knew they couldn't _do it_ without him losing control and killing her, so maybe she wasn't ruined. If he changed her, though, that meant war. I would stop at nothing for vengeance. If he changed her, and I was almost positive he did, I would kill him. There was no doubt in my mind, I would kill Edward Cullen.

I was out in the parking lot by now, they had vanished like cowards, but I could smell them. I walked to their arrogant Jeep, and crossed my arms over my chest. Of course, there they were, lined up in front of it. Mind-reading leech was leaning against the grill, looking suave as ever, making me want to puke. Emo leech was on mind-reader's left, staring at me intently, and all-brawn-no-brain leech was on mind-reader's right, standing and trying to look tough. Personally, I was ready to phase and kill them all on the spot, but that wouldn't be so smart in front of the public. My whole body shook with anger. No, rage. Mind-reading leech's brow furrowed, probably reading my mind like the bloodsucker he is.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by Seth, Sam, and Paul. Now the fight wasn't so even, the leeches would die without a show. Mind-reading bloodsucker's lip twitched with a snarl, and I could just imagine the terror that snarl was masking. It was going to end, and soon. Bella would be safe, and mine.

"You bit a human," I accused the one they called Edward. "Time to die," I finished menacingly.

"You can't prove it!" the brawny one nearly lunged at me. I didn't flinch, because I knew he couldn't hurt me. Plus, the "gentleman" _Edward_ put out one freakishly crystal arm to hold him back, his bloodthirsty pee-colored eyes tried to bore into my head.

I laughed. _Edward_ smirked, probably at my thoughts. He was trying to be intimidating.

Sam put his hand on my chest. "_No._" He commanded loudly, as if reprimanding a dog. Come to think of it, he was. Haha. "We have absolutely no proof, Jake. We're not going to war without seeing her as a…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Oh I'll get you proof." Paul threatened. It was unlike him to back me up against Sam's word. "That _leech_ married her. He said the change would come after the marriage. Who's to say he didn't change her the night after the wedding?"

"_I'm_ saying he didn't change her the night after the wedding." It was Sam's authoritative voice that boomed out now, making Paul, Seth, and myself shrink down. "I've been on the watch, there are _seven_ stenches filling my senses, not _eight._" he threw a glare at Edward. "And," he added threateningly, "there _won't_ be eight."

"Emmet, Edward," Emo leech said, his voice so inhumanly smooth it made my ears ring with disgust, "we have far more important matters to look after right now. No time to play with puppies." His voice was so chillingly smooth. It made every fiber of my being scream _"attack!"_ It was everything I could do to not phase.

"I _will get_ proof," I boomed. They were getting into the Jeep. None of them bothered with seatbelts, they were living, no, not living, _undead_ rocks. They didn't need seatbelts.

**Edward's Point of View**

The images crashing in my mind made me laugh a dark laugh. They were Jacob's thoughts, and they were of him picking apart my brothers and I. What a wild imagination that puppy had. I threw a

shocked look at the clock. It had been six hours since we had left Bella with Alice, and we had an hour's drive home. At the time of departure, Alice said it would be seven hours until I would be able to see her. If it could have, my heart would've leapt for joy. In one excruciatingly long hour, I would see my beautiful Bella.

"Emmet, can this heap of junk go any _faster?_" I pressed. Looking at the speedometer, it was pushing one-ten. Not fast enough. Had we taken Rosalie's M3, we could've at _least_ done one-sixty.

"Hold on, bro," he laughed. "You have the rest of eternity with her, what's a few minutes?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Ahh! Bella's going to be revealed in the next chapter! Sorry, Jacob-lovers, there was mild Jacob-slashing there, but I promise, I won't do anything terrible to him that I don't see Steph doing. Plus, I thought he was rather in-character, hating Edward and the Cullens, and loving Bella. This story is only a time-passer, if you will, until Breaking Dawn comes out. I'll try to get one, possibly two chapters done each day, and end it July 31st. I may do some one-shots, or, depending on how the book ends, I might do some post-Breaking-Dawn stories. Thanks for reading, and thank you times ten for reviews! **

**Well, until next time!**

**IvoryAddiction**


	4. Confusion

_A/N: So, this is the big reveal! Bunches of surprises to come (wink wink). Also, I got FOUR reviews in about four hours! Eeek! You guys are amazing! Soo, your reward is a speedy, lengthy chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, settings, and plot of the three (soon to be four) books. I'm just having fun with them to pass the time until Breaking Dawn._

**Chapter IV: Confusion**

**Bella's Point of View**

I lay still on Edward's bed_- our bed_, I corrected myself mentally, we were married now, in our room. The raging fire that burned in my every fiber was now a distant tingle. I opened my eyes, and shut them quickly. There was a loud, piercing noise coming from somewhere outside. It sounded like a hawk was screeching straight into my ear. My stomach flipped. _I'm a vampire._ I thought, becoming faint. If I hadn't been lying on the bed already, I would've been sprawled on the floor.

"A-Alice?" I said in a hoarse whisper that sounded all-too-loud to me. Her head jerked over in that inhumanly graceful way she had. Well, they all had the inhuman grace, even Emmet. A huge grin spread over her face. She had been sitting on Edward's couch reading the latest edition of _Seventeen_ Magazine. She bounded over to me in vampire speed, but somehow, the movement didn't seem to startle me. I could see her the whole way, though when I was human, (I became giddy with the thought) she would've disappeared and reappeared next to me.

"Bella!" she squealed. "Edward's coming home in…" she trailed off, getting a distant look in her eyes. She was having a vision.

With that, my sight blacked out. Suddenly, I saw Emmet's Jeep speeding down the driveway, Edward driving and breathing heavily with an nervous look in his eyes. The clock in the dashboard of the Jeep read 7:07 pm.

"About seven more minutes!" she nearly yelled, breaking me out of this freak happening.

I froze. A look of sheer terror must've crossed my face, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could see was the small digital clock reading in the screen of Edward's surround-sound system across the room. It read 7:00 pm.

"Bella?" Alice questioned, concern clouding her perfect features. All I could do was look at her, dumbfounded. "What's wrong?" she asked warily.

"Alice… I… I…" I stammered. It was all I could manage. I had just seen exactly what Alice had. I was sure of it.

"Bella… tell me what's wrong," she said, an odd warning tone to her voice. I couldn't find the words. I bolted upright, my own speed taking me off-guard. My head spun. All I could do was look at her with wide eyes. She took my shoulders, sitting next to me on the bed. "You get used to the speed," she stated quietly, hoping, but knowing it wasn't what I was so concerned about.

I tried to swallow, tried to blink, tried to breathe. Nothing would happen. I dully noticed that Alice's usually stone-hard, ice-cold grip felt like I was human, and she was my human friend, gripping my shoulders. "Your skin… it's so soft…" I murmured, finally gathering myself to look her in the eyes and smile weakly. An instant grin flashed hugely across her face. She took my hand between hers. They were soft, and warm. Well, I knew they weren't warm, but they weren't cold, just the same temperature as my skin for the first time. A huge smile flashed across my face, and I thought of Edward, and how he would feel. I grabbed Alice in a giant bear-hug, not paying attention as she gasped for air. I had forgotten, I was twice as strong as the rest of them, I was a newborn. I laughed, and my laughter sounded like bells, like their laughter. I finally fit in.

Reality hit me again. I needed to tell Alice that I had seen her vision.

"Alice," I started, finding my voice. It was smooth, and soft, much like Alice's. "Your vision… what you saw just then, about Edward coming home…"

Alice's brow furrowed. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked cautious intensity.

"They were driving Emmet's Jeep, Edward was driving, and the clock said 7:07 pm." I said in a whir, speaking so fast, but yet it felt natural, and I understood every word of it. Here eyes grew huge. We looked at the clock, now reading 7:02 pm. Alice's expression froze, becoming motionless. She just sat there, staring at me.

"We have to see Carlisle." she breathed out, grabbing my wrist and sprinting down the hall to Carlisle's office with me hot on her heels. The_ speed!_ It was incredible! I was as fast as they are now.

Reaching his office in less than a fourth of a second, Carlisle was sitting at his desk, reading some medical materials. I could read every word the book said, from his doorway. My vision was amazing.

"Bella!" Carlisle breathed, smiling a breathtaking smile crossed his face. I smiled, and realized that I hadn't even seen myself yet. I wondered how I looked, if I would possibly ever fit in with this perfect family. "You look stunning! Are you alright? You look worried," he observed in his extremely compassionate way.

Alice told him about what had happened. His eyes widened, completely in shock.

"Well," he started, contemplating everything he had just heard, "I do believe our Bella has something extra to give to our family." He finished slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"Do you think she has my power?" Alice said, confusion heavy on her face.

"I don't believe so," Carlisle mused, "You haven't had visions or… or premonitions in the past, have you?" I pondered, coming up blank. I shook my head.

"So she can read minds, like Edward?" Alice asked intensely. "Did he give her something when he bit her?" she immediately shot a glance my way and cringed with her poor word choice. It didn't bother me, however. That was exactly what he had done. Carlisle looked at me once more, and raised his eyebrows. I heard nothing. I shook my head.

"Well, she obviously can't," Carlisle said, almost laughing. "If she could, she would've heard my question, and answered yes… At least, I think she would have." He was laughing now.

"What did you ask her?" Alice said with a grin.

Carlisle smiled ruefully. "Does it matter?" he asked coyly.

Alice brushed him off, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"I'll have to think about it," Carlisle said with finality in his voice. I heard stones crunching, and recognized the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, no _racing_ into the driveway.

Edward.

It was the only thought I could manage at the time. It was almost a primal instinct that took my body over, I couldn't control myself. I shot down the stairs, not even worrying enough to look at them to make sure not to fall. I grabbed for the doorknob, ripping the door clean off it's hinges. I cringed, and felt extremely guilty, but pushed the thought out of my mind, as I heard the Jeep racing closer and closer. I sped out the door, hearing Esme and Carlisle laugh with amusement, but paid no attention. My only thoughts were focused on Edward.

Down the winding driveway I sprinted, and coming around one of the many serpentine twists, I almost collided with the Jeep. I heard it come to a screeching halt, it must've been going nearly sixty miles an hour. Had it not been for my extreme reflexes that put cats to shame, I would've hit the car, and most likely, totaled it. I leapt to the side just in time.

I heard several things at once. Emmet's booming laughter, Jasper's snicker, and Edward's yell. Scream would've described it more accurately. It wasn't any coherent word, or string of words, just every vile name, and bad word in the history of mankind, all at the same time. I was about to reach for the door handle, but Emmet had a vice-like grip around me.

"Oh no you don't. I would like my car to stay in one piece. Now keep it in your pants and let Edward get out of the- Oh hey, bro." Emmet said, surprised to find Edward had appeared beside him, and let me go.

I did the only thing my body would let me do. I leapt at Edward. Well, it wasn't exactly a leap, more like a throw-yourself-at-your-husband type deal. I braced myself for the impact of hitting a concrete wall, but forgot he would feel human, and my pounce bowled him over. His breath knocked out of him in an _oof _sound, but I would let nothing stop me. It was all I could do to not rip his clothes off right then and there, and I knew quite well I was capable of it. I attacked him right there in the Cullens' driveway, with Jasper and Emmet as witnesses.

My lips met his eagerly and exuberant. My breath caught as I noticed he wasn't ice cold. My lips didn't form around his as if I were kissing a moving marble statue. Instead, my lips made his move, and his made mine move. He was like play dough. I had never thought of it being like this. Such a rush of lust and passion filled my body, and it must have filled his too, because he met me with equal force for the kiss. He rolled over, arms still attached around me, never breaking the kiss. He was on top now, and he didn't bother with hovering. He took my face in his hands and the kiss deepened. He ran his tongue around my lips, and it was soft. I parted my lips, and it came into my mouth, and our tongues danced together. After a while of going back and forth, I bit his now-squishy lower lip and tugged on it gently. His breath hitched and his head tilted back slightly with pleasure. I released him, and he mirrored my previous action. We slowed, finally, after what seemed like a pleasurable eternity, and he stood up in one of those gliding motions, pulling me up with him.

Our eyes were locked, and I leaned in to kiss him once more, but he held my face tight where it was, and pulled himself toward me, running his nose and lips across my neck and jaw line, planting kisses along the way. I tilted my head back, and inhaled.

I had worried before about whether he would still smell as good once I was changed. Those worries were demolished. His oh-so-sweet scent filled my senses, only with an extreme magnitude now. My knees turned to jelly, and I nearly collapsed, but he caught me.

"We have an audience," He smirked, gesturing toward Jasper and Emmet leaning against the truck, making gagging noises. It wasn't until now that I noticed they had been talking the whole time. That was odd.

"_Get a room! Jeeze!" _Emmet's husky voice jeered. Images of Alice flooded my mind. _What the… _I trailed off mentally.

"Oh shut it, Emmet," I teased. Everyone stared at me. Emotions hit me like bullets. Confusion was coming from Emmet, amusement and lust coming from Jasper, and guarded fear came from Edward.

My breathing became heavy. Images of myself were next. _Did I really look like that?_ I thought, astounded.

Edward's voice caught me off guard next. _"She can't… can she?"_ his voice was unnaturally panic-stricken. Worry filled me. The whole clearing around the driveway seemed to crackle with worry shortly after. Jasper's eyes widened, and he was emanating waves of calm.

"Who's _she_, Edward?" I said. _Who could he be talking about? _Panic. Emmet's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Edward…" Jasper spoke. It broke Edward out of his dumbfounded state, he had been gaping at me, mouth open and all. My head began to hum with everyone talking all at once. I looked around, panicked. _Why were they all talking at once? _"Edward…" Jasper repeated. "Bella…" he said, searching for words. _"She's throwing emotions at everyone, Edward, they're taking to them as if I were throwing them," _He finished. _Funny,_ I thought, _Jasper's mouth didn't move when he said that…_

Realization hit me like a brick wall. I sat there stunned. I was throwing _emotions_ at the three of them. That was why they all became worried after I was really worried. That was why it seemed like they were throwing emotional baseballs at me.

Immediately after that realization passed, I had another epiphany. Stunned once more, I realized they weren't all talking at once… they were _thinking. _I looked to Edward. He had the same shocked expression, though it wasn't from my new ability anymore. He figured it out at the same time I did.

"_Bella, can you hear me?" _he mentally asked, with intensity creasing his brow.

"Y-yes," I said in a small, afraid voice.

And _that _was the how I learned a vampire could faint.

It was my turn to catch Edward as he fell. Holding Edward's limp form, I looked frantically to Emmet and Jasper. They were as shocked as I was.

Jasper stammered. The thoughts were silenced the moment Edward blacked out. Edward awoke ten long seconds after he had gone unconscious. The thoughts came back.

"We're going to see Carlisle," was all he said, and he picked me up, and we were at the house in a matter of about two seconds. I vaguely noticed the front door was already repaired. Alice must've seen this coming.

He carried me in the house, bridal-style. I liked it, and leaned my head against his chest. He sighed, and bent his neck so he could press his cheek against mine. I was rather shocked by his thoughts, as every single word revolved around me. This shed a new, dim light on how much exactly he did love me. He hadn't exaggerated a single second while telling me how much I meant to him. Now if I could only make him understand how much he meant to me. If only I could let him into my mind. He gazed down lovingly, as I remembered he probably didn't ever have to watch his thoughts, there wasn't anyone to hear them. I couldn't possibly piece together any rational explanation to my powers, but I wasn't exactly thrilled about them. I didn't like hearing what everyone thought. Could there be a way of controlling it? I remembered that before I was with Edward and Jasper, I didn't have either of their talents. Maybe there was something with that.

Walking into Carlisle's office, he gave us a questioning look. He knew something was up.

Edward told him everything that happened. Carlisle gave me an incredulous look, and told Edward of my incident with Alice just before he had arrived.

Alice walked through the doorway. Well, bounded was more like it. Edward and I looked at her at the same time, and both read her mind.

She had seen me, in control of all the powers. The image played out in my mind, and I became lightheaded.

"Carlisle," she began, "I've seen Bella… in the future, of course, and… well, this is what her power is." Alice looked at the three of us, and Jasper and Emmet were at her side. Rosalie had just come back from a visit to the Denali clan, and Esme joined us as well. They all gathered to hear the noise, and Jasper looked as calm as ever around me.

"Go on, Alice, let's hear it," Carlisle urged.

"Well, I've seen Bella, in the future, I didn't have a certain date, but I saw her first, in a room with me, and she was able to use my gift, to feed from my talents, and take them on for her own use. It only worked when she was near me, though. Then, she blocked me somehow, she had complete control of whether or not I could see the future. She could also choose to not draw my talent. She could block it from herself."

Shocked silence followed Alice's speech. Thoughts started flooding my head, emotions started coming at me from every which-way. I couldn't take it. It was far too much, and every fiber of my being wanted it to stop. So, that's what I concentrated on. After a brief moment of concentration, it stopped. I lifted my head, and opened my eyes, shocked. The only two who seemed to notice were Edward and Jasper. Edward's reaction came first. His eyes grew wide, and he started hyperventilating. He looked at me, panic-stricken. I understood at once. I blocked his gift. Edward Cullen could no longer hear everyone's thoughts.

That was the second time I've ever seen a vampire faint.

When he came to, he took my shoulders in his hands, and looked me in the eyes, fear written plain across his face.

"Bella," his usually-composed voice shook, "h-how did you do that?" The sheer intensity of his eyes made my knees weak.

"I wished it all away," I whispered, feeling extremely childish at my response. This couldn't be happening. It had to be all a dream.

"You… you _wished it all away?_" was his incredulous response. I nodded dumbly.

He hadn't let go of my shoulders. I reached out to touch his face, he seemed… free. Free from the burdensome hum of thoughts day in and day out. Free from knowing too much. Free from the stress of everyone else bearing down upon him.

"C…can you bring it back?" he eyed me warily, obviously not willing to lose his sense completely.

I thought hard. I concentrated on letting everyone else go on, and for myself to be free.

Edward blinked three times. "It's back," he whispered, as if he barely believed it himself.

Carlisle obviously wanted an explanation, so Edward gave him one.

After Edward was finished, Jasper spoke up. He was normally distant from me, but now his shoulder was almost brushing mine as the eight of us hovered in Carlisle's office.

"And that explains why the devil I just got to keep to myself for thirty short seconds?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, it appears our Bella has discovered her gift," Esme smiled warmly.

With that, Alice and I froze, trapped in a vision.

Visions were odd things, they seemed so real, so… vivid. I could see everything from a third-person point of view, as if I wasn't right there, but seeing every detail from afar, not being involved. It was very strange to have a vision of myself.

I had perfect control of everything, I could disable one's power at any given second, share their power, or _enable_ myself _to _their power. This was new. I had already been exempt from all mind-involved powers, but now I had the option whether or not to have myself be included in their power. But that was far from the most vivid part of the vision. Fear was heavy in the air, and I realized that it was coming from vision-Bella. I was afraid for someone, and something was coming, something _big. _A lot of big somethings. I could hear them, running on the soft forest floor. The eight of the Cullens were standing ready for something out in the yard surrounding our house. The footsteps were different, not made by shoes, they were softer yet… it hit me. The sound, in fact, was not footsteps. It was_ pawsteps._ Following these sensations was a blurry haze.

I awoke from the vision. Alice and I eyed each other. _"Block him."_ she silently commanded me. But, it was too late.

I was already in his arms, and being whisked to his room_. _While this was happening, Edward Cullen successfully dazzled one of his own kind as if she were human.

I hadn't lost it, I still felt the same about him, he still intoxicated me with his very presence. Oh, how I loved him. Everything was the same with the dazzling, except there wasn't an erratic heartbeat. My breathing still was uneven, and hitched and stopped as it usually did. I smiled, in a sweet state of high.

He was, in fact, faster than the others, by about a second. That was enough time to lock the door behind him, and set me on the bed.

"I haven't even gotten the chance to _talk to you_ since…" _"the transformation," _he finished silently. I didn't like the thoughts. Everyone was yelling at me in my mind, and I realized how hard it must've been for him to get a private moment with me. I concentrated. _Make it stop!_ Stop it did.

His smile grew tenfold. "You have no _idea_ how good this feels. I never remember a time where I was alone, in silence," he beamed at me.

"It's time we could focus on us," I said softly, happy to give him something he'd been unconsciously wanting since he was "born."

His smile faded. "And yet, we can't. Bella, Jacob is coming for you." I stopped breathing. And this time, it wasn't from Edward dazzling me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Oh yes. Now, a little history on how I dreamt up Bella's power. Stephanie said Bella has an impeccably strong mind, so I figured that if her mind already blocks vampires as a human, it would be intensified in the fact that she could mentally control it. Now, her power doesn't work with anything that doesn't involve the mind, so there's something to chew on!**

**Until next time,**

**IvoryAddiction**


	5. Love

_A/N: Alright, sorry for the slower-than-usual update, but I only got two reviews on the last chapter, so I didn't have much motivation. Now, I'm not one that begs for reviews, so I wont. Just saying that I like the extra motivation. Honestly, I didn't know what to write as this chapter. I wasn't really sure where to take the story, so I decided it was time for some Edward/Bella fluff. This is going to be a short chapter, so I'll probably get another one up today as well. _

_A short little thank-you goes out to __21-time-lifesong__ for the greatly desired review of my grammar! I'll definitely work on the choppy problem, I do tend to do that a lot, but sometimes I do it to take on the pattern of thoughts of a certain character, but most of the time I don't even realize I do it, so thanks a __ton__ for the review!_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, settings, and plot of the three (soon to be four) books. I'm just having fun with them to pass the time until Breaking Dawn. _

**Chapter V: Love**

**Edward's Point of View**

I finally had her to myself. _Myself._ No outside influences of my family's thoughts. It was so _strange, _though. The silence was almost overbearing it was so nice.

I gazed into Bella's eyes. They were a deep shade of red. I vaguely wondered when they would begin to become gold, as the red was slightly startling. So… _savage,_ yet a great control enveloped Bella, she wasn't the average newborn. She was, for the most part, the same. I was overjoyed by her not being so entirely made of very thin glass. It made me feel so… _human_ to be around her now. Even more than it had while she was human. I didn't feel like a monster while I was around her anymore.

A look of fear was embedded on her face, as yet another force was coming to destroy us, for the fourth time now. I was determined to make that fear vanish.

I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. We were sitting side-by-side on my bed, _our bed_, dangit, when would I get used to that? She leaned over to rest her head on my shoulder. It startled me as her face made my shoulder give slightly under the pressure.

_I could get used to this_, I thought with optimism. I finally didn't feel like a living rock around her anymore. The kiss in the driveway… it was… _amazing._ Finally, we were like two humans around each other. I didn't need to be so careful about breaking her. I could be _myself _around her now.

Well yes, I had always been myself around her, but I didn't need the control now. I wasn't fighting the demonic burning in the back of my throat every second I was around her.

She wrapped her arms around me now, and I was startled once more by the fact that my waist gave in to her grasp. I leaned against her now, it was the first time I ever had.

She looked back up at me, her face pained. I was horror-stricken. The love of my eternal existence was afraid for us. I was bound and determined to make that pain go away. I inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of freesia overcame me. She smelled so _sweet_. I took her shoulders in my arms and flipped around swiftly so we were lying face-to-face on the bed. I propped my head up with my hand, and she was slightly dazed as to what just happened. I was glad I could still sweep her off her feet with speed.

I reached out my other hand to stroke her cheek. Her arms were wrapped around me, and her head was flat on the bed. As my hand was moving toward her face, her breath hitched. I smiled. Sure, I would miss her heartbeat going wild under my touch, but her breathing did the same. She squeezed her arms, drawing herself even closer. I chuckled at her extreme strength. Now _she _might have to watch herself around _me. _I drew in a breath, and was dizzy with her scent.

I took my hand from under my head, and wrapped it around her neck. I squeezed her with a hug. I reveled in the moment. I had never _really _hugged her. Come to think of it, I had never _really_ done a lot of things. I had never really kissed her until the incident in the driveway.

She rolled suddenly, and was on top of me. My breath hitched at her sudden movement. I was definitely not used to her being able to move me. She stroked my face and our legs were entwined. I leaned up to kiss her passionately. Realization dawned on me, and I suddenly knew where this was going.

It took every single ounce of a different kind of control in me to make it stop. I certainly didn't want to, but I knew I _had_ to. For one, I knew my family was waiting impatiently outside the door, and I didn't need to be able to hear thoughts to know that Emmet was contemplating on breaking the door down.

Bella pouted, but understood. The thoughts came back, and I knew by the look on her face that the thoughts came back for her too. I silently expressed the way I felt about her at this moment, and how I hated to end it. She shyly smiled, and I knew she was embarrassed. I didn't care.

Then, her face twisted with utmost concentration, and I looked towards the door, only to have my attention turned back to her at her words.

"_Can you hear me?"_ she said. I was confused, of course I could hear her. Why wouldn't I be able to hear her?

"Of course I can hear you, love," I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"_No, silly," _she said with unmoving lips. My eyes grew wide, and she suppressed a smile, to no avail. This was the first time I had heard Isabella Marie Sw-_Cullen_'s thoughts. _Isabella Marie Cullen._ The name danced in my head, making me smile widely, and she obviously heard me.

Then, all the voices in my head stopped. Emmet stopped screaming at me to come out and stop pouting, Esme stopped begging me to come out so Emmet wouldn't break the door down, Alice stopped being frustrated with me, and Carlisle stopped scolding me for my childish action of running away.

The only voice I could hear was Bella's. _"Can you still hear me?"_ she asked mentally.

"_Yes," _I thought, _"all the other voices are gone."_ She smiled.

"_We can talk like this when we want to be alone," _she smiled to me. I returned the smile, and picked her up.

"_Now, make everything back to normal, and channel in my power. We have to face them and figure out what's going on."_ I thought. She nodded, and the hum came back. Included in the hum of seven different trains of thought was Bella's.

I pulled her up off the bed, and carried her to the door, where I set her down, adjusted the collar of my shirt, and prepared myself for what we were to face next. I cleared my throat, and unlocked the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, short chapter, and slight cliffy, but I needed to clear some things about Bella's gift. I didn't exactly have the liberty to explain the circumstances of her gift in great detail, as I was interrupted mid-sentence, and kicked off the computer. (Apparently I wasn't to be on the computer after 2:00 am. Heh, oops.) **

**Bella's gift revolves around Edward's. Since he bit her, I thought it should have some influence, because it is apparent that some of Carlisle's compassion went through Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and Emmet. They all developed a "conscience" rather quickly, and are loving beings. **

**(And yes, future flamers, I do know that Edward killed people as did Rosalie and Emmet, but they were not savages as most other vampires are. Because Edward killed killers, Rosalie killed her "murderers", but did not feed from them, and Emmet… well, one may never know about Emmet, other than the fact that he had two "singers" and er… gave in.)**

**Ahem, back to the topic. As I've said, Bella's gift revolves around Edwards. This is so because Edward hears everyone's mind, no? Well, Bella has an exceptionally strong mind, and she can hear everyone's "gift". I realize I've stated that wrong in my last AN, but I do not take that last AN back. One has to look at it from my point of view. As I see it, Bella's power around Alice is because she sees what Alice sees, and "hears their power" if you will, just as Edward might hear one's thoughts. What I meant by the power only working on mental abilities was that she can't draw from Emmet's strength, and become stronger, or draw from Rosalie's beauty, and become more beautiful. Those are **_**physical**_** changes, not mental. Jasper is a tricky one to explain, but I'll give it my best shot. **

**When Bella draws from Jasper, she is not making a physical change. Jasper feels emotions strongly, and can control them and change them. He does this with his **_**mind**_**, not his **_**body.**_** When he completes the action with his **_**mind, **_**Bella can draw from him, because he does it **_**mentally, **_**and Edward is our mental king. Don't see how Edward was brought into that sentence? He changed Bella. Therefore, he had an influence on who Bella **_**is**_** as a vampire. Had Carlisle changed Bella, she might not have the same power, as she did not have Edward's "king of mentality" influence. **

**Bringing us to our last point (runs out of breath). Bella did not only receive Edward's mental capabilities, but his **_**control.**_** Edward has enormous control, we all know that. Some of that transferred to Bella. This is why Bella is able to control her abilities so quickly. **

**Alright, so I lied. That wasn't exactly my last point. Some of you may be wondering why Bella isn't craving blood at the moment. This is mainly because she is feeding on her own blood as of now, hence the red eyes. But, she won't be a complete savage, mainly because Edward bit her, and he has immense control. This basically has the effect of a bite from Carlisle.**

**Hope I've cleared some things up for you all! **

**(Switches to nasal monotone voice) Questions, comments, concerns? Bueller? Bueller? (Back to normal voice) Hehe, I couldn't resist. **

**(Wins award for longest A/N ever)**

**Until next time!**

**IvoryAddiction**


End file.
